Glory
by aca-avenger
Summary: Written for my own Colored Roses Challenge, Harry leaves Ginny a yellow red tipped rose the night before the Quidditch Cup final to tell her that he is falling in love with her. Turned into a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Glory

Author's Note: This is written for my own, Colored Roses Challenge. I know it's taken me a while to get this but I've been pretty busy lately. School shopping is not fun. I think this one might end up being a little short but I hope you still enjoy it (:

Prompt: Red tipped yellow rose – Falling in love

Disclaimer: I only own this challenge, the story told by Sirius, and the idea of Sirius telling Harry the story.

* * *

I knew she could do it. I also knew that Ron would kill me a hundred times over if he knew that I was falling in love with his sister. _Falling in love_. It seemed so unrealistic to me.

The only girl that I had even liked besides Ginny was Cho, as we all know that turned out to be a nightmare. Yet there was something about Ginny that always kept me on my toes. I was never quite sure what it was but it made my heart race.

When I seen the rose in the shop I couldn't help myself no matter how much I wanted to. A red tipped yellow rose. I knew what it meant I have to have it.

Sirius had told me the story of how my father first really told my mother that he was falling in love with her. He had sent her a red tipped yellow rose, with an unsigned note that read, "Simple Fact # 4 - A red tipped yellow rose means falling in love." He had known his audience. My mum loved useless facts about things.

I also knew my audience. I knew that Gryffindor was in the Quidditch Cup finals in two days and that she had taken my spot. The rose was red and yellow, Gryffindor colors. I had also left my note unsigned but drew a snitch as some what of a signature. "Lead them to glory. Watching will be falling in love with you all over again." I knew it was kind of tacky but I was never good with these things. That was Hermione's forte and I didn't want to actually tell her even if I knew she kept it to herself that I was falling in love with Ginny.

I knew that I couldn't leave it in front of her door two days before because she'd actually have time to worry about who it was from. I waited until nearly two in the morning knowing no matter how nervous Ginny was she would have fallen asleep by now.

I tied the note to the stem with a small red velvet ribbon. And wrote her name on the outside to make sure she knew it was meant for her.

As I laid the rose on the stone floor in front of the dormitory door I remembered the look on her face the first time I was at the burrow. It was like she had just seen something amazing or someone like her favorite quidditch player sitting in her own kitchen. Her eyes were almost as wide as Dobby's and she just stared then ran.

When I turned to leave I could hear someone stirring. I stepped back and rapidly put on the cloak. Of course she was the one to open the door; Ginny was always a light sleeper. There she was with her vibrant messy red hair, pajamas, and all. She was close enough for me to touch but I had to resist my instincts.

As she picked up the rose she looked confused because she had not seen her name on the tag. Once it was in front of her face, she read the front of the tag and her face had the exact expression it had my first time at the burrow.

Once she opened the tag she read it aloud in a mumbled face but I could still understand her. "Lead them to glory. Watching will be like falling in love with you all over again." She paused for a moment. "Signed with a snitch." And she said that perfectly clear. The look on her face suddenly changed, and it could only mean one thing. She knew. "Harry? Are you out here?" she whispered.

I tried to move out of the way and run back to the dormitory but I tripped on the edge of the cloak. Thankfully she could only see from my knees down. I managed to get inside the dormitory and throw off the cloak.

As I turned around I found Ron sitting up it bed looking crabby. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" he hissed quietly.

"Nothing, just go back to bed." I quickly jumped into bed. "You'll see tomorrow." I thought to myself with a smile.


	2. Valentine

Valentine

Author's Note: I know this is really out of season I'm sorry. This was all I could come up with, sorry for it being so short as well. Hope you enjoy! (: Written from Ginny's point of view.

Prompt: _red rose (single)_

Disclaimer: As always I one nothing.

* * *

I waited for him to come down to breakfast, it was Valentine's Day and I was a complete state. I convinced myself it would be a good idea to send Harry something anonymously. I had bought a single red rose, it was a simple gesture. And certainly not one does for a boy.

Harry had his many admirers, even I knew that. I never would have thought he would have known it was from me.

Harry, Ron and Hermione came in and sat down at the Gryffindor table. I knew it was only a few minutes until the owls would come. Ron of course sat next to Harry and started filling his plate with food. Hermione was reading as usual. But Harry had an unusual look on his face. It was like he was think really hard but happy at the same time. It was cute, which caused me to giggle to myself.

I saw Hedwig's infamous white feathers. My stomach felt like I was doing a Wronski Feint. Your eyes automatically went to the red rose she was holding in her talons. She flew over the table, dropping the rose onto Harry's plate.

Harry stared at it for a few moments, and then his gaze went from the plate, to Ron, then to Hermione. As Ron and Hermione bent over the plate he looked at me and smiled.

My eyes widened at little and I started to blush so much that I had to turn away to keep myself from laughing. What struck me funny was how he wasn't mad or bashful but was smiling, he was happy.


End file.
